Emma Harper
by Crazything24
Summary: Sam was in love with Emma. But found her missing and Jessica dead. He found her with Jo and Ellen but there one problem. She has amnesia.


**Supernatural**

**Pilot**

**I do not own Supernatural **

"Sam!" I went to go open the door to let Jessica in who letting us have a ride. She is wearing a sexy-nurse costume.

"Sam! Let's go!" Jessica pull me into a hug. "Hey girlfriend." She went to the kitchen to make herself a drink

"Get a move on, would you Sam? Emma and I won't wait forever."

I went back into our room and saw Sam wasn't ready. I sigh and look at the photo of Sam parents "Sam!"

"We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago." Jessica yell from the living room

Sam pokes his head around the corner. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not the costume I bought him. "Do I have to?"

Sam comes into the room and stands in front of me. I look at his clothes "Sam where costume I bought you. You were suppose to be the wolf from little red riding hood. To match me." I pout.

Sam laughs and kiss my pouted lips "Emma you know how I feel about Halloween."

I gave him a look. Next thing we know we're at the party

* * *

**Party**

The party was decorated nicely. Jess, me and Luis raise our glass for Sam

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." I told them.

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." Sam told me

We clink our glass. Jessica come closer to me "Yeah, he acts all humble."

I rise my eyebrows to him and turn to Jessica and Luis "He scored a one seventy-four."

Luis and Sam drink their shot. Luis stands up and went between me and Sam. He turn to me "Is that good?"

I nod my head with a smile and drink my shot "Amazing."

"So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis said walking around Sam to get to his seat

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam said looking at the table

I grab his hand "Hey. You're gonna be amazing. You are gonna surprise the like you surprise me."

Sam had a nervous smile and shakes his head "It better."

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis said kind of slurring

"Ah, they don't know." Sam said sadly

"Oh, no, I would be gloating!" Luis stands up and spread his arms. He turn to Sam "Why not?"

I look at Sam. He never talks about his family. Only their names and what they do. But I feel like he keeping something from me.

"Because we're not exactly the Brady's." Sam said smiling

And I'm not exactly the Huxtable's." Luis grab his glass "More shots?"

"No." Sam and me spoke in chorus

"Yes." Jess said excitedly

Luis and Jessica went to the bar ignoring us. Sam turn around "No."

I smile at Sam who turn to me. I grab his face making him face me completely "I'm so proud of you. You're gonna knock them dead on Monday. And get that full ride. You been trying so hard for this opportunity and you're gonna get it."

Sam shakes his head "What would I do without you?"

I smile "I have no idea." I admitted.

We laugh. I smile at Sam and pull him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Saturday morning 2:00am**

I woke up to noises. I sat up and rub my eyes. I look to my left and notice Sam wasn't there. I grab my phone and it was 2 in the morning. I got out of bed and hear Sam talking to someone. "If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" I don't know him so must be someone out of school Sam knows.

I went out and notice they were talking in the dark. I feel stupid when I'm sleepy, I turn on the lights "Sam." I ask confuse. I squint my eyes from the light. Sam and the other guy turn their heads to me in unison

"Emma. Hey." He breathe out. He turn to the guy next to him "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Emma."

Dean looks at me nodding his head. Checking me out

I smile and turn to San "Your brother Dean?"

I smile at them two when Sam nod his head. Dean sent me a grin and moves closer. "Oh, I love Mickey Mouse. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

I look down at my pajama's. I had shorts that are very short and a crop shirt that had Mickey mouse on them. I smile up to Dean "Let me put something on."

I was about to go into mine and Sam room but Dean stop us "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

I look at Sam who was glaring at Dean. Dean walks back to Sam without taking his eyes off me. I can't believe Sam and him are brothers. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business."

"But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean pointed at me. I gave him a weird smile then I look at Sam. Sam must have saw my look

"No." Sam told Dean. He went over to me and put his arm around me. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." Dean looks at us straight on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam shrugged his shoulders "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean ducks his head and laugh. He looks back up. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

I felt like that had another meaning to it. I look up at Sam who still looking at Dean "Em, excuse us. We have to go outside."

I nod my head and went to our bedroom while Dean and Sam went outside.

* * *

I went into our room and saw bags on the bed with Sam clothes in it. I turn to Sam who was getting stuff from his part of our drawer "You're leaving." I ask

Sam looks up "Are you two gonna find you're dad? Is he all right?"

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam went over to the drawer and turns on the lamp atop of it.

I was confuse "Your brother said your dad was on a hunting trip." I sat on the bed next to Sam bags

Sam grabs some other shirts "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back."

"You're gonna make it for the interview right." I ask

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days." Sam goes around our bed.

I get up and follow him "Sam are you all right?" He turn to me and gave me a confuse look "It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

He comes to me "Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise."

He kisses me on the cheek and went outside. "Sam." I yell when he was in front of Dean car. I gave him my necklace "I want you to keep this to remember me while you find you're dad." He smile at me. I pull him into a kiss. "I love you." "I love you too Em."

He enter the car. I turn to Dean who was going through the radio "Dean." He looks up at me "Watch Sam for me." He smile at me and nod. I watch them drive away and enter the house.

* * *

**Sunday 1:00 pm**

I was sitting on the bed painting my nails light blue while Jessica was next to me painting hers red. I grab my phone and call Sam. His phone went to voice mail "Hey Sam. So Jessica decided to stay with me until you come home. Come home soon Sammy. I love you." I hang up and notice Jessica staring at me "What." I said smiling

"You really love him." Jessica said softly

"Yeah." I whisper. I clear my throat "H up so we could make cookies."

We laugh at each other.

* * *

**Sunday 9:00**

When the cookies were done. I went in my room to change clothes. I felt someone behind me "Jessica I know you're there." I smile and turn around. I scream. It was a man with yellow eyes. Jessica came running in the room. I started to cry when she was lift up on the wall and there was blood coming out of her stomach.

The yellow eye man turn to me "You're special." I was throw across the room. My head hit the table. The last thing I saw was Jessica face silently screaming.

* * *

SS

Sam is sitting there with a look of anger inside the impala "We have to find him."

Dean turn to him "We will."

"Emma wasn't there."

"What." Dean look forward

"I saw Jessica, mine and Emma friend. She was that burn not Em. Em call me telling me that Jessica was staying the night."

Dean look like he was thinking hard "If she wasn't there. Then where the hell is she."

* * *

I woke up. I was laying on dirt. I walk to a store call Harvelle Roadhouse and went in. A woman came to me "Are you all right?"

I look at her confuse "Where am I?"

She look at me "You're in Nebraska. What's you're name?"

I remember "Emma. Emma Harper."

"You want to give me you're phone number so I could call you're parents." She went to the bar

"I don't remember anything except my name." I said looking at the ground

She smile sadly "You could stay with us." She turn to a girl younger than me "Jo meet Emma."

Jo came to me "Hi my name is Jo. Welcome to the roadhouse."

I smile at her.


End file.
